Welcome To Gravity Falls
by Imaginary Lex
Summary: Happens right after Gideon Rises. One rainy night, a car crashed right outside the Mystery Shack. Inside, a young boy with no memories. With no home to go back to, the Pines family decided to take the boy in, where he joined the Pines' crazy adventures in Gravity Falls. Little did everyone knew, the boy holds as many secrets as Gravity Falls itself. T for blood and violence.
1. A Crash in the Night

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**A Crash In The Night**

Dipper Pines sat on his new bed in his pyjamas, tired after a whole day restoring the Mystery Shack after his Grunkle's nemesis, Gideon, destroyed it. He looked around his and his twin sister's new room. The room is brand new, freshly bought from the local store, from the floor to the furniture. But, knowing Grunkle Stan's nature, the old man probably bought the cheapest ones he can find. Dipper looked out the circular window placed between the beds and found that it is raining lightly.

Dipper heard footsteps coming from behind the door. The door gently swung open, revealing his slightly older twin sister, Mabel Pines, who is wearing her own pyjamas.

"You ready for bed?" Dipper asked.

"Yep." Mabel answered while moving towards her bed.

Dipper sniffed the air and found a strange, minty smell coming from Mabel. "You didn't eat an entire tube of toothpaste again, did you?" he asked.

"Pffft, no." Mabel chuckled. But then, she quietly added, "Just half a tube."

Dipper jumped onto his bed, and so does Mabel. Not feeling sleepy enough, he decided to do some light reading. He slipped his hand under his pillow, trying to find his book, _3_. After a few seconds, he realized that he doesn't feel anything under the pillow. He lifted the pillow and found that the book is gone.

For a second, he panicked. But then, the memory of what happened to the book came back to him, calming him down. Grunkle Stan took the book, hoping that it will bring more customers to the Shack. Dipper sighed loudly at the memory.

Mabel heard his brother sighed, and she immediately knew what it's about. "That book is not everything, Dipper. You can still do great stuff without it." Mabel comforted.

Dipper turned to his sister and smiled. "Thanks, Mabel." he thanked. The girl replied with a braces-filled smile.

Dipper turned off the light and laid on his bed, followed by his sister. His mind began to wander off to the adventures he had in Gravity Falls. It all started with him finding _3_, and then he battled gnomes with his sister, appeased a ghost's wrath by doing a very embarrassing dance, met a time traveller and time travelled himself and fell into a bottomless pit. His train of thought was ended when he abruptly fell asleep.

-Later in the night-

CRASH!

The twins awoke instantly. They looked at each other.

"What was that?" Dipper asked. Suddenly, there was a flash of light followed by another loud crash. The two looked out the window and found that the rain is getting worse.

"Probably just lightning. Let's go back to sleep." Mabel said before she laid back on her bed.

However, Dipper's curiosity overpowers his sleepiness. Dipper got out of his bed and looked outside the window. What he saw was a real surprise. Something crashed into the totem pole outside the Mystery Shack and it was knocked over!

Dipper rushed his sister's side. "Mabel, wake up! Wake up!" he shouted while shaking his sister.

"Ugh, what is it?" Mabel groaned.

"Something crashed into the totem pole and knocked it over!" Dipper exclaimed while putting on his shoes.

"Huh? What?" Mabel said, waking up completely.

"C'mon, let's go!" Dipper yelled as he ran out the door.

Still confused, Mabel threw away his blanket and ran after his brother. "Dipper, wait!"

-Down below, _way _down below-

"Here we go..." Stan grimly stated as the machine began to work.

CRASH!

Stan's heart almost literally jumped out of him when he heard the crash. He whipped his head to a monitor showing what's going on outside, but all it shows are just static.

_The totem pole..._, Stan thought.

Stan turned his attention back to the machine in front of him. The machine is rumbling and grumbling, just _this _close to coming to life. He whips his head towards the static-filled monitor, then back to the machine.

_I've been waiting years for this,_ Stan thought, _but if whoever made that crash is hostile..._

Stan ran towards the computer controlling the machine. He punched in the necessary commands, and the machine slowly shuts down. Stan sighed and sat on the chair. _Next time..._

-Outside the Shack-

Dipper ran out the exit, followed by his twin sister. Now that they're closer, they can see that what knocked down the totem pole was a car. A very damaged car. The whole front of the car was bent inwards and all of the windows are smashed.

"Do you think someone's in there?" Mabel asked.

"Only one way to find out." Dipper replied before he ran towards the car, ignoring the pouring rain.

He looked inside through the broken window and found that someone is indeed inside. The person is an unconscious boy. Strangely, he is sitting on the driver's seat, and there seems to be no one else in the car. Dipper didn't get a good look of his face because it is dark and the airbag is deployed, covering his face. But from what he can see, the boy is probably the same age as he and his twin. Dipper opened the car's door and reached for the boy's neck. To his relief, he can feel his pulse.

"Mabel, there's a boy in here!" Dipper shouted through the rain. "Help me get him out!"

Within moments, his twin is already by his side. With much effort, the two managed to get the boy out of the car. They then carried the boy into the porch and laid him down.

"Mabel, turn on the lights." Dipper commanded. Mabel ran inside, turned the switch on and then ran outside again.

Now that they have some light, the twins can see clearly now. The unconscious boy before them has a not-so-pale white skin and blonde, spiky hair, which is strangely still spiky even after getting carried through the pouring rain. He's wearing a blank white shirt that is covered in dirt and some blood and blue jeans, also covered in mud and blood. He is probably one year older than them, because his height made him taller than both of the twins, but he is not taller than people like Wendy. Strangely, he doesn't have any major injuries whatsoever; all he has are just simple cuts and bruises.

"Wow, he looks kinda handsome." Mabel dreamily commented.

"Mabel, we can't say that to unconscious people that we just pulled out of a car!" Dipper scolded.

The door suddenly swung open, with Grunkle Stan at the doorway. "Alright, what's all that noise about?" he asked out loud. Stan saw the sight before him and he gasps. He walked towards the children, looking like he is going to see the unconscious boy. Instead, he walked past the trio. "What happened to the totem pole?!" he exclaimed.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted, catching his Grunkle's attention. "We have a real problem here!" he gestured at the boy.

"Who's the kid?" Grunkle Stan casually asked.

"We don't know. All we know is he is inside the car that knocked over the totem pole." Mabel answered.

"What?! This punk knocked over the totem pole?!" Stan exclaimed. He raised his hand menacingly, "Why I oughta... "

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa..." Dipper stopped his Grunkle. "Let's make sure he stays alive first before you kill him, okay?"

"Fine." Stan grunted. "Bring him inside." Stan then kept the door open as the twins brought the boy inside. "Lay him down on the sofa." Stan ordered as he turned on the light.

With a grunt, the twins managed to lift the boy up to the sofa. "Man, this guy's _really_ heavy." Dipper huffed.

"Get the first-aid kit." Stan ordered. Mabel then ran to the kitchen and she ran back carrying a first-aid kit. She handed the kit to her Grunkle and he opened it. Inside, there are stuffs that you'll expect to find in a first-aid kit; medicines, bandages, vitamins, etc.

He pulls out a bottle of lotion and some bandages. "Take off his clothes." Stan ordered and Dipper complied, albeit a little uncomfortably.

Once Dipper has taken the boy's clothes off, Mabel gasped at the sight before her. Underneath the shirt, the boy is packed with muscle. Though, not as much muscle as Manly Dan and his biker friends, it is still quite impressive for a young boy. Give it a few more years, and this boy surely will be as buff as Manly Dan.

"Oh my gosh." Mabel said in awe. "He works out!"

"Wha-? Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed, breaking Mabel's trance. "That's what you noticed?!" Mabel looked at the boy and gasped again, but this time, it's for a completely different reason. There's a large cut at the boy's lower right stomach.

"Okay, this one needs to be stitched up." Stan said as he searched inside the first-aid kit. He pulls out a needle and some medical thread. He ties the thread to the needle and prepares to begin stitching. Right as Stan plunged the needle, the twins immediately looked away. As Stan stitched the wound, the boy groaned unconsciously, causing the twins to cringe. After a few intense minutes, Stan finally finished stitching the wound.

He sighs in relief and wipes the sweat off his forehead. The twins also sighed in relief and turns around to see the boy. After resting for a few minutes, Grunkle Stan proceeds to tend to the boy's other wounds, applying the lotion and then bandaging them.

"Grunkle Stan, where did you learn how to stitch an open wound?" Dipper asked.

"When you're locked up in Colombia, you gotta learn a lot of things." Stan answered while tending the wounds.

"Guys, shouldn't we, like, call the cops or something?" Mabel worriedly asked.

"_Those_ cops?" Dipper scoffed. "Yeah, like they're gonna be much help."

"The kid's right. He's better off with us than with those idiots." Stan said as he finished bandaging the boy. Then, he noticed that the twins' clothes are soaking wet. "You kids better get changed. Your clothes are soaking wet." he said.

"Oh yeah," Dipper said in realization, "no wonder it feels so cold."

The twins ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. The two opened their shared wardrobe and Dipper took another set of pyjamas, while Mabel pulls out another night gown.

"I'm changing here!" Mabel announced.

"Well, guess I'm changing in the bathroom." Dipper said before he walked out the door.

After walking a few steps, Dipper reached the bathroom door and entered it. He flicked the lights on and he proceeds to slip out of his wet clothing. After throwing his soaked clothes in a basket, Dipper puts on a dry set of clothes.

"Ah, that feels better." Dipper said to himself. He flicked the lights off, before he exited the bathroom.

Outside, he is greeted by his sister, who is now wearing a dry night gown.

"Hey Dipper, where'd you think that boy's from?" Mabel asked as they walked down the stairs

"I don't really know. But, one thing's for sure; he's not from Gravity Falls. When he wakes up, we can ask him." Dipper answered.

"I wonder what's his name is." Mabel said. "Oooh, I bet it's something cool like Lex, Dax, or Steel!"

"What if it turns out to be something silly? Like, Pituator?" Dipper teased.

"Aw, you just ruined his image!" Mabel groaned and Dipper responds with a chuckle. "Wait a minute," Mabel said, "why Pituator?" Dipper simply shrugs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found that Grunkle Stan was about to leave.

"Grunkle Stan, where are you going?" Mabel asked.

"Back to bed. I already had enough excitement for one night." Stan replied.

"What?! Then, what about him? What if he wakes up in the middle of the night? Someone's gotta watch over him." Mabel said.

"Why don't you kids do it then? You're the one that found him." Stan said. "Besides, I already stitched the kid up. For free, even!" And with that, Stan went back to his room.

"Stan's got a point, Mabel. He's already done more than enough." Dipper said. "I'll go get some blankets." he said before he went upstairs.

With Dipper gone, Mabel sat on the chair next to the sofa and began to observe the boy.

"Poor guy." Mabel said. "He looks kinda cute, though."

After a few minutes, Dipper returns with three blankets; one for him, one for his sister and one for the boy. He handed Mabel one of the blankets and then he covered the unconscious boy with another blanket.

"I'm gonna take the first shift. I'll wake you up in an hour." Dipper said.

"Okay. Good night, Dipper." Mabel said before she curled like a ball on the chair, and before long, she fell asleep.

"Good night, Mabel." Dipper replied.

Dipper sat on another chair and wrapped the blanket around him. To kill the time, Dipper began to guess how tomorrow's events will unfold. The most likely one will be the boy wakes up, they explain the situation to him, the boy calls his parents, his parents pick him and then, who knew, maybe they'll stay in touch.

Little did he know how off his guess is...

**My first Gravity Falls fanfic, hurrah! And I only became a Fallers just last week! Also, sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter, but I like to my stories slow and steady. Don't worry, the chapters after this will be one heck of a ride!**

**Okay, staying true to the show, there's gonna be a cryptogram at the end of each chapter. So, without further ado, I give you this chapter's cryptogram!**

**QR PHPRULHV**

**Can you figure out what it means? Enjoy and please review!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


	2. The Boy with No Memories

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**The Boy with No Memories**

"Mabel." Dipper said as he gently nudged his sister. "Mabel, wake up."

Slowly, the girl's eyelids began to flutter open. "What?" she asked.

"Your turn again." Dipper replied, before he sat on another chair and resumed his sleep.

Mabel scratched his eyes and sat upright. She yawned and stretched, still not waking up completely. She slapped her own cheek, finally waking up completely. She looked at the old clock hung on the wall and found that it is five thirty in the morning. To avoid dozing off accidentally, Mabel began walking around the room while thinking of the questions that she's going to ask to the unconscious boy.

_What's your name? Where are you from? What's your favourite colour? Do you like sweaters? Do you have a girlfriend?_ Mabel giggled to herself as she thought of that question.

She kept up the routine for a while, walking around thinking about stuff. After a while, she began to get bored. She sat down on a chair and began to stare blankly at the unconscious boy before her.

However, just as her eyelids started to get heavy, she saw the boy shifted in his sleep. The boy groaned and shifted some more, lifting the sleepiness from Mabel. The boy slowly sat upright and rubbed his head. Seeing this, Mabel rushed to his brother's side.

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" Mabel said as she shook his brother.

"Ugh, what's wrong?" Dipper said with half-opened eyes.

"The boy, he's waking up!" Dipper's eyes shot open and he immediately sat upright. The twins whipped their heads to see the boy.

The boy opened his eyes, revealing him to have purple eyes. He looked down at his bandage-covered body, eyes filled with confusion. After a while, he can feel that he's being watched. He looked to his right and found two pairs of eyes observing him. The three continued to stare at each other in complete silence. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out is a cough.

"Can I... can I have some water?" the boy spoke in a dry voice.

Dipper gently elbowed his twin sister, breaking her out of her trance. She immediately ran to the kitchen. She ran back, carrying a glass of water. She handed the glass to the boy, who proceeds to down the drink.

"Thanks." the boy said as he set the glass down. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were in an accident. There's a totem pole outside, and you crashed your car to it." Dipper answered.

"Oh, that explains... this." the boy said, gesturing to his bandaged body. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in our house, the Mystery Shack." Dipper replied, causing the boy to wear a confused look. "On a larger scope, you're in a town called Gravity Falls." Dipper continued.

"Well, I never heard of both of 'em." the boy said. After that, silence, as both sides are deep in thought.

"My name's Dipper." Dipper said, breaking the silence. "And this is my twin sister, Mabel." Mabel gave the boy a smile and a small wave. "What's your name?"

After a short while, the boy replied. "I'm Kyle."

"Okay, Kyle." Dipper said. "Where are you from?"

The blonde was about to say something, but he stopped himself. He looked like he's deep in thought. "I... I don't know." he finally said.

"What?"

"I said I don't know." Kyle said. "I can't remember."

"Ouch, you must've got hit in the head pretty hard, huh?" Mabel said and Kyle nodded slowly.

"Okay then, what about your home address? Do you remember them?" Dipper asked.

"No." Kyle replied.

"Your phone number?"

"No."

"Your parents' phone number?"

"No."

"Your parents' names?"

"No."

"Your-"

"I don't remember anything, okay?!" Kyle snapped, surprising the twins. After a while, Kyle began to calm down. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's... It's cool." Dipper said.

"Hey, who wants breakfast?" Mabel asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm cooking."

"That... that would be nice." Kyle answered, bringing a huge smile to Mabel's face.

When Kyle stood up, Dipper realized that the boy is still shirtless. "Oh man, I can't believe we forgot that you didn't wear any clothes." Dipper said.

"Wait, did I wear clothes when you found me?" Kyle asked.

"You did, but it's soaked and covered in blood now." Dipper replied, thinking of the solution. "Oh, I'll go see if I have anything your size." And with that, Dipper ran up the stairs and into his shared bedroom.

He pulled out a large bag from under his bed and began to search for some clothes. After a while, he found what he's looking for. A pitch black t-shirt that he accidentally packed for the summer. It's a bit too big for Dipper, but it's the perfect size for Kyle.

When Dipper returned downstairs, he found that Mabel and Kyle have already moved to the kitchen, and that Mabel has already began cooking. Dipper entered the kitchen and approached the boy that is seated next to a table.

"Here you go." Dipper said, handing Kyle the shirt. "It's not much, but it's the only one your size."

"This should do fine, Dipper." Kyle said. He put on the shirt, carefully so that he didn't accidentally touch his wounds. Dipper proceeded to take a seat on another chair.

A few minutes later, Mabel approached them with three plates of scrambled eggs. "Who wants a delicious plate of scrambled eggs?" she cheerfully announced.

As the trio ate, the twins began to tell Kyle the details of what happened last night, from how they pulled Kyle out of the wrecked car to how Grunkle Stan tended to Kyle's wounds. Also, they explained to him why they call their great uncle 'Grunkle'.

"Where's this 'Grunkle Stan' then?" Kyle asked, finishing his breakfast.

"He's probably still asleep." Dipper replied, chewing the last spoonful of his breakfast.

"He's a really heavy sleeper." Mabel added.

"Not today." A voice spoke from the doorway. The trio turned their heads to the doorway and found that the voice was Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, when did you get out of bed?" Mabel asked.

"I never went back to bed." Stan answered as he started making coffee.

"Why? Dipper asked.

That simple question hit Stan hard. "Um..." was all that he can say. "Reasons that you kids are too young to know." Stan finally replied while hastily finishing making his coffee. What he just said was obviously a lie, but the kids can't, no, they _must not_ know about _it_.

The twins, oblivious to the lie, quickly left the subject. As Stan calmed his mind down, he finally noticed Kyle's presence. "Hey, you're awake." he greeted while sipping his coffee.

Kyle immediately stood up. "Hello, Mr. Pines." he said while offering his hand for a handshake. "I wanted to thank you for tending to my wounds."

"Sheesh, don't need to be so formal, kid." Stan chuckled while Kyle awkwardly withdrew his hand. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Still hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't manage, sir." Kyle replied.

"Good to know." Stan nodded. "Now, we might wanna call your parents. Do you have their number?" he asked.

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan, about that..." Dipper steps in. "we might have a little problem with that."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Kyle must've got hit in the head pretty hard, 'cause he... 'cause he..." Dipper stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"'Cause he's what?" Stan pressed.

"'Cause he lost his memories." Mabel finished for her brother.

Stan turned to the blonde in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kyle sadly replied. "I can't remember anything from my past."

"Whoa, that's... that's harsh, kid." Stan said. "But, we still gotta get in touch with your parents somehow. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Nothing except for my name." Kyle replied.

"Hmmm..." Stan scratched his head, trying to think of a solution.

"I got it!" Dipper snapped his fingers. "His car's license plate! We can know where Kyle's from with that!"

Kyle's face brightened. "Great, let's check it out!"

The four marched out of the kitchen and out of the Mystery Shack. Outside, the scene is pretty much the same as last night, only brighter. As they got closer, Kyle became shocked at how damaged the car really is.

"Whoa, I managed to survive _that_?" Kyle said in shock. "I must've had one heck of a luck."

"I bet you have." Mabel said while Dipper and Stan began to inspect the car. "I never realized how banged up your car is. How fast did you drive that thing?" Hearing that, Kyle turned to Mabel and gave her a look. Mabel quickly understood. "Right, no memories, sorry."

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Dipper said out loud from the front of the car. "This thing doesn't have a license plate!"

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed. He and Mabel rushed to the front of the car and found that Dipper is telling the truth; there is no license plate.

"At least, not in the front, I hope." Dipper said. "Grunkle Stan, how about you?" he asked to the man inspecting the back of the car.

"Same here, kid." A reply came.

Disappointed, Kyle walked away from the car and sat on the knocked-over totem pole. After a while, the Pines family approached him.

"Hey, cheer up, Kyle." Mabel comforted as she took a seat next to him. "There are other ways to find your family."

"Yeah, there are a lot of other ways." Dipper added. "For example, Grunkle Stan can drive you to the police station, and there, they can cross-reference your descriptions to any children that are reported missing around this area." he explained.

Mabel and Stan gave the young Pines boy a confused look, while Kyle nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess that can work." he said.

"Okay then, before we do... whatever it is Dipper just said, you kids need to take a shower." Stan said. The kids sniffed themselves out of reflex, and agreed with Stan. The four went back to the Mystery Shack.

"I think our guest should go first." Mabel said. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is." she before she ran upstairs. Kyle ran after the girl, leaving Dipper and Grunkle Stan alone in the living room.

Stan sat on the couch and turned on the TV, while Dipper just stood there quietly, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

He sat down next to his Grunkle. Nervously, he began. "Grunkle Stan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, spit it out." Stan said, still watching the TV.

"Can I... can I have my book back?" For a split second, Stan showed a look of surprise, but he immediately went back to a bored and nonchalant look. Even if he wore the look for just a split second, Stan prayed, with all his heart, that his nephew didn't notice. No one, not even his nephews, can know about _it_.

"What book?" Stan asked back in fake nonchalance.

"The book that you took from me. The one with _3_ at the front." Dipper said.

"Oh, the one that's making your imagination go crazy? That one?" Stan asked.

"Yes, that one." Dipper replied. "But, I promise, if you give it back, I will never bother you with my... wild imagination ever again, I swear!" he assured.

Stan was torn. He's spent many years trying to find that book. Yet, as he looked at his nephew's pleading eyes, he can feel something stir in his stomach. So, Stan answered, "I'll think about it."

-At the same time, upstairs-

Mabel swung the door open wide. "This is the bathroom." she announced. She and Kyle entered.

"Not bad." Kyle said.

"Okay, so this is the sink. And that's the toilet. And next to the toilet there's some toilet paper. And that's..." Mabel continued with her tour of the bathroom, while Kyle watched with an amused smile. "...And behind this curtain is the shower. Now if you turn this knob over here, it will..."

"Mabel." Kyle interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I still remember these things." Kyle said, gesturing to the room. Mabel replied with a sheepish chuckle.

"Okay then," Mabel began to leave, "I'll leave you to your business."

Mabel exited the room. However, as she closed the door, Kyle took off his shirt, causing Mabel to stand wide-eyed next to a half-closed door.

"Wow, how did you get so muscle-y?" Mabel asked.

"I don't remember, remember?" Kyle replied.

"Right, I gotta start remembering that." Mabel sheepishly chuckled. After that, she continued to stare at Kyle. The blonde coughed, breaking the girl's trance. With another sheepish chuckle, Mabel closed the door.

-A little while later-

Kyle was almost finished with his bath. He's already covered his blonde hair with shampoo and the rest of his body with soap. All he's got to do now is wash it away and dry himself up.

As a wave of warm water washed away all of the soap and shampoo, a wave of negative thoughts dawned on Kyle.

_What if I'm some sort of criminal? What if I'm being chased by someone? People don't just drive at high speed in a pouring rain in the middle of the night for no reason. _Kyle grimly thought. _What if __I'm__ the one that's chasing someone?_

Kyle quickly shook the thoughts off, or at least, he tried to. No matter what he did, all of those negative thoughts lingered on the back of his head, making him grow frustrated. Unable to contain his frustrations, Kyle fisted his left hand and slammed it to the wall.

As Kyle began to calm down, he noticed a drop of strange purple liquid sticking to the back of his left hand. He sniffed the drop of liquid and he immediately grimaced. The liquid smells, badly.

He shook his left hand and the liquid dropped to the bathroom floor. After watching the liquid for a little while, Kyle finished his bath. He turned off the water and began drying himself up. He proceeded to wear the same set of clothes that he wore before. And with that done, he left the bathroom.

Unknown to him, the drop of liquid has disappeared, leaving a small hole at where it fell.

-About an hour later-

Dipper exited the bathroom, bathed and dressed in his usual attire. He walked downstairs and found Kyle and Mabel sitting on the sofa watching TV. Kyle is wearing the black shirt that Dipper gave him and his own jeans. Mabel is wearing a yellow sweater with picture of a watermelon on it, a green skirt and a green headband.

"Hey guys." Dipper greeted.

"Hi." The two greeted back.

Dipper joined the two and began watching the TV. On screen, there is a man wearing an old British police uniform standing next to a duck and the two are watching two other similarly dressed officers handcuffing a man.

"Well Duck-tective, it seems you've managed to 'quack' yet another case." The man next to the duck said.

The duck quacked twice in reply, while a subtitle appeared saying, "Stop doing that."

The trio laughed. "This show is hilarious!" Mabel exclaimed between laughs.

"But seriously, that quack thing _is_ starting to get old." Dipper admitted after the laugh died down.

"Okay, gather up kids!" Stan announced as he entered the room, dressed in his usual clothes. The kids turned the TV off and did as they're told.

"We're going now?" Mabel eagerly asked.

"We are, but you two aren't." Stan answered, pointing at the twins.

"What? Why can't they come with us?" Kyle asked.

"Someone's gotta watch the Shack while I'm gone." Stan replied.

"Grunkle Stan, it's barely eight in the morning. Who would want to waste their money _that_ early?" Dipper pointed out. Just then, a bell rung from the other side of the house.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice spoke. Dipper sighed in defeat.

"Maybe that guy." Stan smirked.

"Oooh, a customer!" Mabel skipped merrily to greet the customer. "Bye, Kyle!"

"And when Soos and Wendy gets here, help them get rid of that car wreck outside and call someone to fix the totem pole." Stan ordered.

"Fine." Dipper grumbled. He tucked his hands in his vest's pocket and began to begrudgingly walk to the shop section of the house while Kyle and Stan walked the opposite direction, to the exit.

As he walked, a thought popped into Dipper's head. He whipped his head around to see that Kyle has already exited, but Stan is just about to exit. He rushed to his Grunkle.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper exclaimed, catching Stan's attention.

"What now, kid?" Stan asked.

"Uh... what about... my book? Are you done thinking about it?" Dipper asked, more excited than nervous.

Stan's body tensed at the mention of the book. He had completely forgotten about the question. "Not yet, kid." Stan replied, closing the door. Still holding the door handle, Stan leaned against the door, letting himself calm down. After a few seconds, Stan calmed himself enough and made his way to Kyle, who is already next to his car.

Stan unlocked his car and got into the driver's seat while Kyle got into the backseat.

"Buckle up." Stan said as he fastened his seatbelt.

"I hope I don't crash this time." Kyle jokingly said as he also fastened his seatbelt.

Stan started the car and they began their drive. The ride was silent, which is perfect because Stan needed some quiet time to figure how to answer his nephew's question.

_Maybe I should give 3 back to Dipper. Stan always said that the books are better separated. Or, was it the other way around? Agh, stupid Stan! Creating those books and causing all sorts of mayhem to us! _Stan quickly shook those thoughts away and went back to the subject.

_Okay, the books are better separated... I think. But, if I give it to the kid, then __He__ is going to go after the twins. If __He__ hurts those kids, I'll never forgive myself. _

Stan sighed. _But, those kids are better than they look. Maybe, it's time for me to stop chasing this madness. Maybe, it's them that are going to finish what we started. They are twins, just like us. _A small, content smile appeared on Stan's face.

_And maybe, this Kyle kid can tag along with them. _Stan smirked at the thought.

_Alright then, I've made a decision. I'm going to..._

"Mr. Pines?" Kyle asked out of the blue, halting Stan's train of thought.

"Yeah?" Stan asked back.

"I just want to thank you again, for... pretty much everything, really. I don't think other people are going to go this far to help a stranger." Kyle smiled.

"Heh, don't mention it, kid." Stan smiled back. "And stop calling me Mr. Pines, would ya? Makes me feel older than I already am. Just call me Stan."

Kyle grinned. "Okay then... Stan."

**So, the boy's name is revealed to be Kyle. And, as said by Mabel, he works out!**

**Wow! Over three thousand words in just two weeks! I am on a roll! Seriously, I simply cannot believe how fast I am in finishing this chapter. It usually took me a month to write a chapter this size. Heck, this chapter's supposed to be longer! Okay, enough about me, it's time for this chapter's cryptogram!**

**WKDW LV QR RUGLQDUB OLTXLG**

**Try to figure it out, folks! Enjoy and please review!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


	3. The Shack's New Employee

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs**

**The Shack's New Employee**

"Remember, we put the 'fun' in 'no refunds'!" Mabel exclaimed as he waved goodbye at the group of tourists that just exited the Mystery Shack. She proceeds to close the door and approached her brother, who is sitting behind the cash register while reading a newspaper.

"Those tourists have really deep pockets." Mabel thought out loud.

"Too bad their heads are not that deep." Dipper said, still reading the newspaper.

Mabel turned to her brother and gave him a stern look. "That's not very nice, Dipper."

"Sorry sis, but that's the truth." Dipper said and Mabel reluctantly agreed.

Dipper flipped open a new page on his newspaper and found an article that's titled 'Lil' Gideon Behind Bars'. Next to the title, there is a mug shot of Gideon, angrily looking at the camera. Seeing this, Dipper can't help but smirk.

Suddenly, a mischievous idea formed in Dipper's mind. He pulled out a pen from his vest and started doodling on Gideon's picture.

Mabel caught sight of his brother doing something. "Whatcha doin'?" Mabel said in a familiar tune.

To answer, Dipper revealed the doodled picture to his sister. He added vampire fangs to Gideon's teeth and there's a pair of demonic horns coming from Gideon's forehead. He also added a flaming background. "Now, this is the picture they should've published. One that really shows Gideon's true colors." Dipper said.

"Not bad." Mabel chuckled. "But, I bet I can do better."

Hearing this, Dipper pulled out another copy of the newspaper. He opened the page with Gideon's picture then he handed the newspaper and his pen to his sister. "Prove it." he challenged.

Mabel took the pen and newspaper, accepting the challenge. She began drawing and a few minutes later, the drawing is finished. She showed Dipper her drawing, and her brother immediately bursts into laughter.

Mabel made Gideon look as girly as possible. Mabel drew so much makeup; Dipper can barely tell that Gideon is glaring. To top it off, Mabel added rainbows around Gideon's picture.

"Okay, you win." Dipper admitted.

Just then, a bell rung and the Shack's door swung open. A red-haired teenager and a fat man walked in.

"Hey, dudes." Soos greeted.

"'Sup guys?" Wendy greeted.

"Hi." the twins greeted back.

"Dudes, what's with that wreck outside?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, it looks real nasty." Wendy added.

The twins proceeded to tell their fellow co-workers about last night's events. Wendy and Soos listened closely, and as the twins finished the story, their mouths are slightly agape.

"Whoa, he lost his memories? That's kinda harsh, dude." Soos said.

"Where is he now?" Wendy asked.

"Grunkle Stan's taking him to the police station." Mabel answered.

"The police? Did that dude do something bad?" Soos asked.

"No, we just thought that maybe the cops have some info on Kyle." Dipper explained.

"And what're we supposed to do with that wreck?" Wendy asked, pointing outside.

"Stan asked us to move the car. As for the totem pole, he said to call someone to fix it." Dipper said as he stood up. "You guys go on ahead and move the car, I'll call the repairmen then I'll catch up with you."

Following Dipper's orders, Mabel, Soos and Wendy exited the Shack and approached the wrecked car.

"Where are we supposed to move this thing?" Wendy thought out loud, observing the wreck.

Mabel looked around for possible places to hide a car. A smile formed on her face as she saw the perfect hiding spot: a large, gaping hole not far from the Shack.

"Over there!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing at the hole. "We can throw it in the Bottomless Pit!"

"Works for me." Wendy said as she got into the driver's seat, while Mabel sat on the seat next to her. Wendy turned the key, trying to start the engine, but the car simply shook and let out loud noises, before turning off again. Wendy tried again and again, only to get the same results. "Great." she muttered.

An idea popped into Wendy's head. "Hey Soos, start pushing!" she exclaimed out the ruined window.

"Aren't you dudes are gonna push too?" Soos asked.

"We're going to push from inside the car, silly!" Wendy replied with the most innocent voice she can muster.

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense!" the naive man-child exclaimed as he started pushing the car.

Wendy leaned back and put her arms behind her head with a victorious smile. That is, until she saw Mabel pouting at her from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"I don't really want to get all sweaty and muddy too, but we can't just let Soos do all the work." Mabel replied.

"He's not doing all the work." Wendy proceeds to put the gear in neutral. "See?" Mabel is not amused. Wendy sighed. "Okay, how about we help him in the last few push, sounds good to you?" she bargained.

Mabel's pout turned into a light smile. "Okay."

Wendy put her arms behind her head and leaned back again. The two sat together in silence, the only sound coming from Soos huffing and grunting as he pushed the car.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Wendy's head. "Hey, what's Kyle like?" she asked.

Mabel's face brightened. "He's _perfect_."

Wendy chuckled. "What?"

"He's _really_ nice, he's _really_ handsome and he's _really_ buff." Mabel ended with sighing dreamily.

"I meant what he looked like. Like, his hair colour?" Wendy explained, though she was quite intrigued by Mabel's description of Kyle.

"Oh, he's got blonde, spiky hair, not-so-pale skin, purple eyes and he's taller than me but he's still shorter than you." Mabel explained.

"Thank you." Wendy thanked.

Once the conversation ended, the two found that the car was just a few push away from the Bottomless Pit. So, they got out of the car and helped Soos with the last few push. Before long, the car is already at the edge of the Bottomless Pit, just one push away from plummeting into the endless hole.

"Okay, just one more push, guys." Wendy announced. The three grabbed hold of the car and readied themselves. "One, two, three!" the three pushed.

"No! WAIT!" someone shouted, to no avail. By the time the person finished the shout, the car was already falling.

Soos, Wendy and Mabel turned to the direction of the voice and found Dipper with a shocked expression. Dipper ran at them and stopped right at the Pit's edge.

He stared at the dark hole in disbelief. "Aw, man." Dipper grumbled.

"What's wrong, Dipping sauce?" Mabel asked.

"I just realized that maybe there are some clues about Kyle in the car." Dipper sighed. "Guess that one went down the drain."

"Aw, don't worry, Broseph." Mabel comforted with a smile. "I'm sure we'll find another way."

"Speaking of other ways," Dipper slowly turned to face Mabel, "throwing it in the Bottomless Pit, Mabel?! Seriously?!" he exclaimed. "You could've just sent it to the junkyard!"

"Well, Grunkle Stan told us to get rid of it. He didn't say _how_ we're supposed to get rid of it." Mabel reasoned.

"That doesn't mean we can just throw it down an endless hole." Dipper sighed. "Well, at least it's gone."

The four made their way back to the Mystery Shack. Along the way, Wendy approached Dipper.

"Hey Dipper," Wendy said, surprising the twelve year old.

"Oh, uh, hey there, uh, what's up?" Dipper stuttered.

"So, I asked your sister about Kyle," Wendy began, "and she said that he's _really _nice, _really_ handsome and _really_ buff. Is that true?"

"Oh, umm..." Dipper put his arm under his chin, "Well, firstly, I've only known him for a few hours but, yeah, he seems nice. Secondly, I admit that his looks are above average. Lastly, I don't think buff is the right word, I think the right word is... athletic."

By the time Dipper's explanation is over, they already arrived at the Shack's porch. Mabel and Soos went inside and Wendy is about to follow them when he noticed that Dipper has stopped, looking at the road leading to the town.

"You're gonna come in?" Wendy asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay outside." Dipper replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "The repairmen that I called should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay then." Wendy went inside and closed the door.

Dipper sat on the porch and began thinking.

All of this doesn't seem right. A random kid with no memories just showed up out of the blue, right after Gideon went to jail and they got the Shack back. You can't just scratch that off as one, huge coincidence. All of it has got to be connected, somehow. And then, there's that crazy dream demon's warning.

As crazy as it sounds, something deep inside Dipper tells him that they're all connected. And somehow, Kyle's arrival is a sign that whatever darkness Bill Cipher is talking about is closing in.

_Something is definitely up with Kyle,_ Dipper thought, determination in his eyes, _and I'm going to find out._

-Meanwhile, at the police station-

"Okay, we're done, Sherriff Blubs." the tall, pale and skinny policeman said to the fat, black policeman sitting behind the desk.

"Nice work, Deputy Durland." Blubs replied. He turned to the blonde haired teenager and said, "We're done taking your descriptions. You can wait outside now, son."

Kyle turned to Stan sitting on a dusty, wooden chair. "Go on outside. I'll finish up here." he said.

Kyle nodded, and he left the room without another word. He closed the door behind him and entered the hallway. He looked at a clock hanging on the wall and found that it is now nine thirty in the morning. Quickly, he got bored.

_I guess it won't hurt to have a look around._ he thought.

Absentmindedly, he began to walk down a random direction. When he snapped back into reality, he realized he walked all the way into the temporary holding cells. He observed the cells as he walked past them. They all look generally the same; dark, dirty and unoccupied.

However, one cell caught Kyle's attention. From the shadows of the cell, Kyle can feel someone staring at him.

"Well, aren't you an unfamiliar face?" the person said with an accent. "Say, are you new to this town?"

After a bit of hesitation, Kyle decided to reply. "Yeah, I just… got here."

"And what brings you to this small town?" the person asked.

"And why should I tell you that?" Kyle asked back.

"Now, now, no need to get defensive." The person said. "I just wanted to make some friends."

"I don't make friends with people behind bars."

"Oh, did your parents tell you that?"

"… Maybe."

"Well, whatever business brought you here, I suggest you finish it quickly and leave town just as quick." The person said, his friendly tone becoming slightly threatening.

"I'm not planning to go anywhere, anytime soon." Kyle defiantly replied. "Besides, why should I?"

"Oh, don't let appearances fool you, friend. In this town, there are more than meets the eye."

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "I told you, I'm not your friend."

Suddenly, the person jumped out of the shadows and rattled the prison bars. The move surprised Kyle, but he kept his stern expression and held his ground. What surprises him even more was the person that he was talking to. The person is nothing more than a boy, much younger than he is. The boy is dressed in fancy clothes and donned a strange hairstyle.

"Well then, listen closely, _boy_," the boy threatened. "This little town has strange and huge secrets. Secrets that you couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend."

"I think I can handle it." Kyle replied.

Hearing this, the boy chuckled lowly. "I highly doubt you can." The boy said. "But if you insist on staying, here's an advice that'll help you stay alive," the boy narrowed his eyes, "_trust no one_."

"Whatever." Kyle turned around and walked away. "Nutjob."

"You can walk away," the boy shouted, "but I have a feeling that this isn't the last you'll see of li'l… ol'… me."

As Kyle walked back the way he came from, he shook off everything that the strange boy just said. Everything, except one sentence.

_Trust no one._

-Back at the Shack-

"Here you go." Dipper said as he handed the man in front of him some money.

"Thanks, kid." the man thanked. He entered his truck and drove away.

Dipper looked at the fixed totem pole. The pole stood high and proud, back to its former glory. Satisfied, Dipper turned around and entered the Shack. Inside, he saw that only his twin sister remained in the gift shop area, sitting behind the cashier and reading one of her magazines. Soos is probably sweeping somewhere in the house and Wendy most likely went to her secret spot on the roof.

Dipper took a seat beside her sister. Usually he'll read _3_ to pass the time, but now that his Grunkle took it, he simply put his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"Hey Dipper, do you think Kyle likes girls that wear make-up?" Mabel asked.

"What? Are you seriously going to flirt with him?" Dipper asked back.

"Of course! This is another chance for me to initiate my epic summer romance!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, if I were you, I won't flirt with him." Dipper said.

"Of course you won't! You're a guy!" Mabel said, completely missing the point.

"That's… that's not what I… never mind." Dipper said. "What I meant was, none of us know anything about Kyle, not even him. Or, at least that's what he said."

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting that Kyle is faking his amnesia?" Mabel said. "For what reason would Kyle lie to us? And do you have any proof?"

"I don't know what his reason is and I don't have any proof, but his amnesia is really suspicious. Think about it, he completely forgets about anything about his past, save for his name, but he knows everything that a kid his age should know. Doesn't that sound fishy to you?" Dipper explained his suspicions. "Plus, he looks too… perfect. Seriously, an athletic build, an above average face and he's nice too? That sounds way too good to be true."

"I know, right?" Mabel sighed dreamily.

Dipper rolled his eyes at her sister's reaction. "I don't trust him."

Mabel gave her brother a sad face. "Dipper, why is it so hard for you to trust someone?"

"Because I remember a lot of things that are written in _3_, but there is one thing I remember the most."

"And that is?" Mabel asked, though she already knew what her brother's going to say.

"Trust no one." Dipper said with his eyes narrowed to his sister.

Mabel grunted in annoyance. "That stupid book again, Dipper? You know, I think Grunkle Stan is right about taking the book. It really does fill your head with crazy stuff."

"Look, I'm just trying to look after my sister. Do you have any idea how many times I almost lost you?" Dipper said, almost in tears.

Mabel's annoyed look turned into a soft smile. "That's really sweet, Dipper." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But you know I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah… I guess so." Dipper agreed.

"Besides, it's not like we're dating, it's just flirting." Mabel comforted. They heard a car approaching, causing Mabel to gasp in surprise. "That could be him!" she exclaimed. "I better get ready." And with that, she ran out the room.

Not long after, the door opened and Kyle entered.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Dipper greeted.

"I don't know. I didn't really pay attention." Kyle replied.

"What're the results?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know about that, either." Kyle answered. "After they took my descriptions, they told me to wait outside. And when Stan got out, he just told me to get in the car and then we drove back here."

"Where is Stan, anyway?" Dipper asked, noticing his Grunkle's absence.

"He's checking out the totem pole." Kyle replied. "Hey, where'd you move the car?"

"Oh, my sister threw it down the Bottomless Pit."

"The bottomless what?"

"Hey Dip, I just finished sweeping the museum." Soos said as he entered the room. He noticed Kyle's presence in the room. "Hey Dipper, who's that blonde haired dude?"

Kyle approached Soos and gave him a smile. "I'm Kyle, nice to meet you."

Soos' face lit up in realization. "Oh, you're the blonde haired dude that crashed his car and lost his memories, right?"

Kyle chuckled. "One and only."

"The name's Soos. Up top!" Soos raised his hand for a high-five, and Kyle didn't left him hanging.

"So, you're the one they call Kyle, huh?" a voice said behind Soos. Kyle peeked behind the man and found a tall, red haired teenage girl leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"And I guess you're the one they call Wendy?" Kyle guessed with a smile.

"How'd you know that?" Wendy asked back, intrigued. Kyle simply pointed at the girl's nametag as a reply. Wendy chuckled as she realized this. "I'm already starting to like you, kid."

"Thank you." replied Kyle. "So, I guess you're all Mystery Shack's employees, right?"

"You bet." Dipper replied. "We're one happy family."

"Welcome back, _Kyle_." A voice said. Everyone turned their heads at the source of the voice and was quite surprised, especially Dipper. Because, for once, makeup actually did its intended purpose on her sister's face. It actually made her twin sister look prettier, instead of turning her into some unrecognizable monster.

"How do I look?" Mabel asked in the flirtiest voice possible.

"You look beautiful, Mabel." Kyle calmly replied. Everyone was taken aback by the bluntness of the reply, even Mabel.

"Uhhhhh… what?" Mabel stammered, all of the flirty stuffs that she planned have completely left her.

"I said, you look beautiful." Kyle repeated, with the same amount of calmness like before. No sense of irony or sarcasm. Except for her parents, no one has ever called her beautiful that honestly before.

"Ummmm, thanks." Mabel thanked with reddening cheeks.

"Hello, people!" Stan shouted as he entered the room, killing the moment.

"Grunkle Stan, how'd it go?" Dipper asked with eagerness.

"Not so well. They took Kyle's descriptions but they didn't get a match with anyone reported missing anywhere." Stan replied. "At least, they said they'll notify us if there is an update."

Everyone's mood quickly took a 180 degree turn. "Well, looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while." Kyle said.

"There's a motel in town. It's not the best, but it's cheap. I'll lend you a few bucks for you to sleep a few nights." Stan said.

"WHAT?! Kyle's not staying with us?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"No, he won't." Stan replied.

"But why?!" Mabel asked.

"'Cause I don't want another kid running around my house. Two's my limit." Stan replied.

"You can't just kick Kyle out!" Mabel exclaimed. "That's inhumane!"

"Oh please, you don't even know what inhumane means." Stan said.

"You know what, I bet Kyle's against this." Mabel turned to face Kyle. "Right, Kyle?"

"Actually, I'm not against this." Kyle said, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, you guys already helped more than enough. I think it would be really rude if I ask for more." Mabel frowns as she hears this. Kyle approached the girl and smiled. "Hey, don't be sad. Just because I'm going to stay in a motel doesn't mean that we can't see each other again." he comforted.

"He's got a point, Mabel." Dipper chimed in. "The motel is just gonna be a place for him to sleep. He can still hang out here."

"But, if you stay here, then we'll see each other more." Mabel sadly said.

"Mabel, there's no place for him to sleep here." Dipper said.

"Actually, he can sleep in my break room." Soos suddenly said, and all attention went to him. "I mean, I only use it during the day."

Mabel gasped in realization. "Yeah, he can!" she exclaimed happily. She ran to her Grunkle and began jumping excitedly. "Can he, Grunkle Stan? Can he? Can he? Can he?"

Stan looked at his niece's expectant eyes. He looked around the room and saw similar eyes from Soos and Wendy. Strangely, Dipper doesn't wear the same look. Dipper's look is a look of doubt.

"Fine." Stan answered and Mabel, Wendy and Soos cheered. They ran at Kyle and pulled him into a group hug.

"Yeah, okay, this is happening." Kyle chuckled.

"Don't get too happy, kid. You're not staying here for free." Stan said. "Look for a job in town. I'm sure there's one."

"Hey, why don't you work at the Shack?" Wendy suggested and all eyes went to her. "Well, Stan kept complaining about the lack of staff. Why don't you just hire Kyle in exchange for him living here?"

Everyone looked at Stan eagerly, except Dipper. The look on his face shows that he is against this. "Okay, you're hired." Stan finally said. Mabel, Wendy and Soos cheered happily, Kyle put on a big smile and Dipper grunted silently.

Mabel pulled Kyle to a hug. "You're staying at the Shack! And I got to hug your buff body!" she cheered.

Soos playfully pats the blonde's head. "Welcome to the Shack, dude!"

Wendy high-fived the boy. "Welcome aboard, kid!"

Dipper faced the boy, still wearing his stern expression, a complete contrast to Kyle's smile. Dipper offered his hand for a handshake and Kyle accepted it. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack." Dipper said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, everyone." Kyle chuckled. "Man, I got a job and a place to crash. This is a big day for me."

"Oh, it gets bigger." Stan said as he threw him a broom, which Kyle easily caught. "Your first job is to clean the porch. Make it quick, those walking wallets should be here any minute."

With a smile, Kyle threw the broom into the air and caught it as it fell to the ground, all without looking. "You got it, Stan." he said as he walked away.

-One long day later-

"So, after spending the day at the Mystery Shack, what do you think about 'the world's most bizarre museum'?" Dipper asked as the two walked to their destination.

"No offense, but I think the real mystery is why anyone even came." Kyle replied.

"Ha! That's exactly what I thought." Dipper chuckled. Before long, the two reached the room.

"Okay, here it is." Dipper said as he opened the door to Soos' break room/Kyle's bedroom. He stepped inside and turned on the lights. The lights flickered on and off for a little bit before becoming fully alive.

Kyle stepped into the room. "Doesn't look so bad." he said. He sat on the couch and tested it. "Pretty comfortable." he said.

"We don't have any spare beds, so you're gonna have to sleep there." Dipper said.

"Oh, that's cool." Kyle said as he lied down on the couch. "So, besides working, what're we gonna do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably show you around town. And then, maybe buy some clothes for you." Dipper answered, walking back to the door. "Hopefully, nothing weird happens tomorrow."

"Weird?"

"Yep, a lot of weird stuff happens in this town." That sentence made Kyle's ears perk up. It was more or less the same thing the strange boy said back at the police station.

"I think I can handle myself." Kyle said, roughly the same thing that he said to the strange boy.

"I doubt it." Dipper scoffed as he turned off the light. Kyle's ears perked up again. The response was almost the same as well.

"Well, good night." Dipper said as he closed the door.

"Night." Kyle replied right before the door closes.

Kyle put his arms behind his head and stared into the darkened ceiling and began thinking.

What're the odds that Dipper's words and reaction was almost the same with a strange boy in a prison cell? Can they have some sort of connection? Does Dipper know who that strange boy is?

_Is this how weird this town gets?_ he asked himself.

With all of these questions buzzing in his head, Kyle closed his eyes, ready to face whatever comes at him tomorrow.

If only he knew just how much he's going to face…

**Alright folks, that's it for the introduction! Next time, the fun begins…**

**Holy Glob! This one is not only the longest chapter in the story yet, it's also the longest one I've ever written! Over four thousand words! And if my estimation is correct, future chapters are gonna be insanely longer than this!**

**As always, this chapter's cryptogram!**

**KHHG WKH SHQWDJUDP'V ZDUQLQJ**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**XIV IMAGINARY LEX XIV**


End file.
